


Humans 101

by Forever_Destiel



Series: My Little Angel: Friendship Is Supernatural [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Awkward Flirting, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel In Love, Castiel Reads, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Castiel knows everything about Dean, Castiel learns the meaning of friendship, Dean is a Good Friend, Dean thinks Castiel is gay, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Developing Castiel/Dean Winchester, Episode: s03e03 Bad Day at Black Rock, Episode: s04e18 The Monster at the End of This Book, Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), Friendship, Friendship/Love, He's kind of right, Human Dean Winchester, I stole them because why not, Impala, Letters, Letters to god, M/M, Pie, Protective Castiel, Rebel Castiel, References to Misery, Rogue Angel Castiel, Sam Winchester Detoxing From Demon Blood, Socially Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Stalker Castiel, Stuck In The Middle (With You) lines, The 66 seals are not broken, The Winchester Gospels, Writer Chuck Shurley, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Destiel/pseuds/Forever_Destiel
Summary: 1x02;While Sam is on demon blood detox, Castiel and Dean decide to take the day off so the latter can teach the former about being human.





	1. Chapter 1

“What the actual Hell, Cas?!” Castiel narrowed his eyes in confusion as Dean hurriedly went to cover his bare chest with his blanket, Sam wrenching his eyes shut as he turned onto his side in the other bed.

 

“Too early for this crap,” Sam muttered, falling back asleep in the motel bed. They’d picked this motel after a late night of driving to Chuck’s house to check on him, the brothers having taken the beds while Castiel took a chair. What Dean hadn’t known was that Castiel had pulled up the chair to watch him sleep, considering the angel didn’t require it - well, he hadn’t known it until now.

 

“Uh, I’m pretty sure it’s never too early to find out  _ your friend is watching you sleep _ !” Dean said, sounding disturbed. Castiel tilted his head to the side.

 

“I was watching over you,” he explained simply. Dean took a deep breath, sitting up and pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand while the other kept the blanket up to his neck.

 

“Cas, here’s the thing; people don’t like other people watching them sleep unless it’s a mother with a friggin’ child. You’re clearly not my mom, so you shouldn’t do that.” Dean looked to Castiel as if expecting Castiel to say something in understanding, yet Castiel remained silent and didn’t move a muscle. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. “Cas, I thought you knew about humans.”

 

“I do,” Castiel answered. Dean rose an eyebrow at him.

 

“Then how don’t you know that humans hate being watched like that?” Dean wondered aloud. Castiel frowned, perplexed. In all of his readings he’d never come upon a book explaining the “do’s and don’t’s” of human society and their emotions beside the basics.

 

“I enjoy it,” Castiel instead responded, Dean appearing slightly disgusted. Castiel looked down guiltily. “I’m not supposed to, am I?” Dean thought for a moment and sighed.

 

“No, I guess everyone’s entitled to doing what they like,” he started, “but usually they don’t do it if the other person doesn’t like it. It’s a considerate type of thing. Not to say you aren’t considerate,” Dean added. Castiel nodded, beginning to understand.

 

“So what should I do?” Castiel questioned, “I don’t sleep.” Dean shrugged.

 

“Some people read,” he offered, “I thought you liked reading.” Over the past few days, ever since saving the world, they’d discussed things about one another, considering that’s what friends did. Castiel had nearly poured out his millenia’s story to the brothers, them explaining a couple of decades of shared experiences.

 

“I do,” Castiel said with a nod, “but I cannot go back to Heaven’s archives. I’m in self-imposed exile, since I’m now a fugitive after all.” Dean gave another nod.

 

“Can’t you try out human books?” he inquired, “I mean, there’s tons of books out there. There’s some Vonnegut and stuff like that. I mean, I’ve read a few books, and I really liked a couple.” He looked down at the blanket. “You mind turning around?” Castiel blinked a few times in confusion. “Y’know, to put on a shirt.” Castiel gave a short nod and stood, turning around. He heard Dean getting up and the rustling of cloth. “Or maybe you can close your eyes and think, rest, daydream a little. I know I do when I’m bored.” Dean chuckled, Castiel glancing over his shoulder to see Dean smirking slightly. “And let me tell you, I have one Hell of an imagination.” Castiel’s cheeks grew hot and he shut his eyes, once again willing himself to stop blushing at the insinuation. He quickly found that he blushed a lot around Dean. “Just… don’t watch me sleep. It’s creepy.”

 

“Alright.” Castiel waited a moment, Dean giving the go ahead to turn around. Dean had pulled on a black t-shirt that highlighted his biceps, Castiel looking away nervously.

 

“You’re really new to this stuff, huh?” Dean said with a playful smile curling the edges of his lips. Castiel nodded again. Dean let out an “oof” when a pillow hit the back of his head. “What the Hell, Sammy?” Dean asked, crossing his arms.

 

“Go teach him about human stuff,” Sam grumbled, “just let me sleep. Demon blood detox is friggin’ hard.” Dean chuckled.

 

“Sammy gets cranky when he’s tired,” he said with a grin. “Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Human things, human things…” Dean pouted as he thought, Castiel staring out of the window of the car as they drove. They had been tasked with getting Sam breakfast after tying him up to keep him from going after demon blood, as well as Dean wanting some pie, as per usual. “Damn, I don’t think right on an empty stomach. Need to feed the monster.” Castiel narrowed his eyes, perplexed.

 

“If I recall correctly, your occupation is  _ stopping _ monsters, not feeding them.” Dean chuckled, glancing to Castiel with a smile.

 

“It’s an expression.” Castiel nodded. He’d read about those in books. “I really can’t think of anything to teach you,” Dean said honestly, clearly stumped, “so what  _ don’t _ you know?” Castiel thought for a moment, shaking his head when he came up with nothing.

 

“I don’t know what I don’t know,” he murmured. Dean chuckled again, Castiel tilting his head to the side. “Is something funny?” Dean shrugged.

 

“You’re funny when you’re confused.” Castiel was silent, looking out the window once more. He saw a waffle house pass by, Dean quickly noticing and turning to pull in. “I’d kill for some waffles right now,” Dean explained. Castiel gave a nod, looking to a large sign pasted to the entrance. It advertised a free piece of pie with every two waffle orders, Castiel smiling slightly before it turned to a frown.

 

“Dean,” he said as Dean parked, “I must ask you a question.”

 

“Yeah?” Dean said, the two exiting the car. Castiel paused when he closed the door, looking over the roof of it to Dean, who propped his head on his fist, elbow on the metal.

 

“In all my readings of the Winchester Gospels, I’ve never discovered what, exactly, your favorite type of pie is.” Dean rose an eyebrow, Castiel adding, “I would appreciate it if you would reveal that information to me.” Dean sighed, rolling his eyes.

 

“See,  _ this _ is the type of stuff I need to teach you not to do,” Dean muttered, Castiel knitting his brow. “C’mon.” Dean waved him over, and with the soft flap of wings he was beside Dean, the human nearly jumping out of his skin. “Damn it, Cas, I didn’t like when Anna did it and I don’t like it now, either.”

 

“Apologies,” Castiel answered, Dean shrugging.

 

“I guess we should start here,” Dean said as they strode into the waffle house, Dean quickly taking his seat at the waffle bar with enthusiasm. Castiel took his place beside him and looked around at the humans bustling about. He was fascinated by such charming creatures, and despite not showing it, he was secretly thrilled to be learning about humans and their ways. Dean flagged down a waitress, ordering a coffee. The dark-haired woman then turned to Castiel with a flirtatious smile.

 

“And how ‘bout you, handsome?” Castiel became confused, swallowing.

 

“Um…” he said quietly, looking down at the menu for a moment, “coffee as well, please.” She winked as she left with their orders, Dean turning to Castiel with a grin. 

 

“Oh, dude, she is into you,” he said, sounding excited. “I mean, we’ve been looking for a teachable moment, but this…” He clicked his tongue, Castiel partially understanding the idea. “Cas, here’s the thing you need to know about waitresses, okay? They get hit on all day long, so you gotta bring your A game. But, upside?” He grinned widely, nodding to the kitchen. “They always smell like food.” Castiel looked down into his lap, befuddled.

 

“I don’t see why it is necessary to-” Dean put a finger to his own lips, silencing Castiel, as the waitress neared. She set both coffees in front of them, glancing to Castiel with another smile.

 

“Hey, uh…” Dean glanced to the waitress’ name tag, seeing “Mandy” stamped along the front of it. “Mandy. Question for you. My shy but devastatingly handsome friend here was, uh, just wondering, when do you get off?” Castiel’s eyes widened slightly, wondering why Dean would call him “devastatingly handsome.” He found himself a bit flustered at that. Mandy chuckled.

 

“Whenever I can,” she responded. Dean winked at Castiel at the success, Mandy sighing. “I have to get back to the other customers, but I hope to see you later, cutie.” She quickly departed, but Castiel heard her grumble, “Why are the hot ones always gay?” Dean frowned.

 

“You picked up on that with your mojo, right?” he wondered, “what’d she say?” Castiel swallowed, shaking his head.

 

“Nothing of import,” he lied, glancing to Dean for a moment before deciding to stare forward. “So what else would you like to teach me?” Dean nodded.

 

“Okay, so flirting with girls needs improvement - or guys, I don’t judge.” He shrugged, Castiel feeling his face grow hot again. He set his jaw to get it to stop. “Let’s work on you being a bit less… of a stalker.” Castiel rose an eyebrow. Dean sighed. “You mentioning literally everything I’ve done in my entire life is kind of, well, creepy.”

 

“I thought human friends know everything about one another,” he said, “or am I mistaken?” Dean hummed a bit in thought.

 

“We do, but not  _ everything _ . Like, I bet you even know what my favorite song is.” He picked up his coffee mug and had a sip.

 

“Well, I believe the proper term is ‘songs’. They’re Led Zeppelin’s ‘Ramble On’ and ‘Traveling Riverside Blues.’” Dean nearly spit out his coffee from surprise, instead swallowing it and placing his cup back onto the placemat. “See season four, novel eighteen for reference, ‘The Monster At The End Of This Book’, in which you and Sam met the Prophet, Chuck.” Dean huffed out a breath, nodding to himself, picking up his mug once more and taking another sip as he stared straight ahead.

 

“Definitely gotta work on that.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Dean, there’s another thing I’ve been curious about - back in season two, ‘Folsom Prison Blues’, you mentioned you liked your pasta ‘al dente’. Did you mean that as a truth or a remark?” Dean sighed a little as they exited the waffle house, looking up as if to calm himself. Castiel stared down at his feet, murmuring, “I think it would be best if I stayed quiet now.” Dean glanced to him, frowning a little.

 

“You don’t have to do that,” Dean said kindly, “it’s just…”

 

“I sound like a stalker,” Castiel finished, “like you said.” Dean shrugged, both silent before Dean sucked in a surprised breath.

 

“Son of a bitch,” he muttered, turning to Castiel. Castiel looked up, confused, before understanding Dean’s perplexment. He chuckled a little.

 

“I took the liberty of retrieving it,” he said, motioning to the Impala that now sat in place of the hot wired car they had been using. “I hope it pleases you.” Dean chuckled himself, a grin on his face.

 

“Pleases me?” he asked rhetorically. Without another word he went over to the Impala and whipped out his keys, getting into it. “C’mon, Cas! You have to hear her engine purr.” Castiel smiled slightly and nodded, heading for the back seats. “What’re you doing?” 

 

“Getting in the back,” Castiel answered, head cocked once more, “isn’t it near-tradition that, even if Sam is absent, he still gets the passenger’s seat?” Dean rolled his eyes, looking at him with a smirk.

 

“Get in the front, Cas, you deserve it.” Castiel felt his stomach turn to knots at such an honor, quickly doing so. He was about to fly into the seat before he thought better of it, instead rounding the car and getting in. “See, now you’re gettin’ it,” Dean approved. Castiel narrowed his eyes, the human adding, “I saw that look on your face - you were about to fly in.” Castiel nodded, straightening up in his seat as they backed out of the parking lot. “How d’ya think Sammy’s doing?”

 

“I expect his detox to be going by… painfully.” Castiel looked to Dean for a moment, then back out the window. “This abomination he became - to the very brink of becoming a demon - will take a long time to eradicate. If he had ingested any more demon blood I fear his changes may have become permanent.” Dean rose an eyebrow, Castiel continuing, “But, fortunately, if we can keep it out of his system for long enough then all will be fine.” Dean let out a breath.

 

“Gotta work on your filter,” he mumbled, Castiel becoming confused.

 

“A ‘filter?’” he wondered. Dean nodded, taking a peek at him as he drove.

 

“Y’know, uh… Keeping your thoughts reigned in. Not saying everything. Let’s say you think someone’s not that…” He searched for a certain word, Castiel deciding to finish his sentence.

 

“Visually pleasing?” he tried, Dean nodding again.

 

“Yeah, sounds about right. So think about that. What would you say to them?” Castiel thought for a moment.

 

“What type of visually pleasing are you referring to?” he instead questioned, “there are multiple types to angels; both soul and physical appearance play a part.” Dean’s lips parted from understanding.

 

“Soul, then,” Dean clarified, “what would you do?” Castiel gave another few minutes to think.

 

“Well, if they were corrupt, I would most likely smite them. Pure, I would treat with the utmost respect,” he replied. Dean pouted, as if mulling over what he’d said.

 

“Okay, the last part was good, the first, not so much.” Castiel knit his brow, confused; he supposed that was proper behavior for humans, not wanting to be around undesirables. Dean went on, “You can’t just go around smiting people. I mean, yeah, corrupted people are bad, but unless they’re demons they’re still human.”

 

“But they could become demons,” Castiel countered. “It is best to destroy threats before they pose a problem.” Dean gave a hesitant nod.

 

“I guess,” he replied, “but a human who isn’t completely a demon can still be saved. Kind of like… Kind of like how you saved me.” He smiled a little, stealing a glimpse at Castiel. “I had the potential to be a demon, but you saved me from that. You have to give people the benefit of the doubt, Cas.” Castiel thought that over as Dean turned them into the small parking space by the motel room. He stopped the car, turning toward Castiel in the seat. “Y’know, Cas, I think you’ve been doing great.” Castiel furrowed his brow.

 

“What do you mean?” he asked, befuddled.

 

“Being human and all,” Dean explained, “I mean, I’ve seen some douchebags go good but it takes a while. You just flew out of the gate like a human.” He grinned. “Makes me happy to have a guy like you on our team.” Castiel gave a small smile of his own, then glancing to the motel room.

 

“We should go.” Without another word he got out of the Impala, heading for the door to their room. He could feel himself growing hot from embarrassment, and couldn’t help but liken himself to a teenage girl. He couldn’t deny he’d developed feelings for the character after all those readings of the books, and now, face-to-face with the real deal… He wiped the thought from his mind and put his hand on the knob, using his Grace to unlock the door. He entered it slowly, seeing Sam struggling against his bonds, teeth grit. “Oh.” Dean came to stand behind him and Castiel nearly jumped, the Winchester peeking inside.

 

“Sammy isn’t doing so well, is he?” he said quietly. Castiel nodded. “Think we should stay? For moral support?” Castiel shrugged, and with a wave of his hand Sam was asleep, just in case he started to hallucinate. Dean gave a small chuckle. “Well, that problem’s solved for now.” He looked to Castiel, a questioning expression on his features. “You wanna keep going with Humans 101?” Castiel adopted his own inquisitive stare, Dean shrugging. He turned to leave, waving Castiel to follow. “Come on. I bet we can find something to learn from.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I believe this is a Yarrow - it’s a beautiful plant known for its healing abilities. Isn’t it beautiful, Dean?” Castiel gently caressed the white flowers, knelt down in the grass at the foot of a tree that looked just like the one in his favorite Heaven. He smiled down at the small plant, then glancing to Dean from where he was standing beside him, hands in his pockets. Dean was smiling a bit, too, which warmed Castiel’s heart - from what he knew, the Righteous Man barely ever smiled these days. He supposed the victory was well-deserved, since they’d saved the world from the Apocalypse just mere days ago. Castiel turned back to the flower, feeling the delicate petals between his fingers. “I read about many types of flora in one of my books. I’ve read many, of course, and I can recite facts with ease.” Dean rolled his eyes, Castiel standing.

 

“Okay, let’s see… What did I do when I was in sixth grade?” Castiel chuckled.

 

“This is child’s play,” he said with a smile, then took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. “You made your first sawed-off shotgun; see season three, novel three, ‘Bad Day at Black Rock’ for reference - in which you and Sam went to your father’s lockup and you found it amongst John’s collection of items.” He opened his eyes to see Dean’s jaw nearly dropped, his eyes wide at him.

 

“Uh, wow,” Dean mumbled, “you really know your stuff.” Castiel nodded.

 

“I do my studying,” he supplied. He rounded the tree and found a small clear space, sitting down to lean against it. He sighed happily and tried to imagine his favorite Heaven around him. “I find some things about you fascinating,” he added. Dean rose an eyebrow and sat down beside him.

 

“Like what?” Dean asked. Castiel gave a small shrug.

 

“Just… things,” he said vaguely. “You’re very interesting. Such a dynamic character, with the power to fight against the odds and come out victorious. You still adore your brother even after all he’s done that would make any other human break that bond, and you’ve come to trust me within days, and, well…” He glanced to Dean, unable to help the uncontrollable way his cheeks were growing hot. “You are living proof that humans can be, well… perfect.” Dean stared down at his lap.

 

“I’m not, Cas. Don’t hold me on such a high pedestal, I don’t deserve it.” Castiel swallowed thickly, not knowing what to do for once. He tried to go through his knowledge on human interaction and how to treat them, but the only angelic books on that was to act with what Dean would consider arrogance and uptightness. He cast his sight downward, lost in thought. He was about to speak about something, possibly a struggle to comfort, when he heard a loud cry. They both looked up to see a small child standing at the end of a slide not too far off, sobbing. Without hesitation Castiel immediately stood and went up to the little girl, kneeling in front of her.

 

“Is something wrong?” he asked softly, “where’s your mother?” The girl sucked in a breath, pointing to her knee, which was badly scraped and bleeding. “Oh, you poor thing,” Castiel murmured, shaking his head. “Here, you’ll feel better.” He let his palm hover over the girl’s knee, a gentle light shining before pulling away, the cut healed. He whipped out a lollipop from his coat pocket, having also cured her of her diabetes. “Here you go,” he encouraged, the girl ceasing her cries and taking the lollipop with a curious look in her eyes. “Now go off to your mother, alright?”

 

“Thank you, mister,” the girl said as he stood up, “God bless you!” Castiel smiled a little, patting the girl’s head.

 

“And God bless you,” he repeated, the girl turning and running off with open arms to her mother. Castiel sighed a bit, happy.

 

“That was, um… That was really nice of you.” Castiel looked over his shoulder to see Dean a few paces behind him, him turning toward the human.

 

“It’s my duty,” Castiel said, looking away, “my fellow angels may have forgotten our purpose to assist humans, but I have not.” He smiled for a moment. “Humans are amazing creatures.” Dean grinned, nodding.

 

“So are angels,” he complimented, Castiel swallowing once more. He felt something bubble up in his chest and pushed it down, trying to disregard it. “Well, not all angels.” Castiel cocked his head to the side, perplexed. “Angels like you are amazing. You know, angels that still care about us.” Castiel blinked a few times.

 

“Why, um, thank you.” Dean shrugged.

 

“No problem, it’s the truth,” he said, “so what do you wanna do now?” Castiel looked back to the tree, Dean getting the message. “Something special about that tree I should know?” he wondered, the pair going back to it. Castiel put his hand against the bark, able to feel the life and vitality beneath it.

 

“It reminds me of home,” he said quietly, “but I suppose I don’t have a home now.” He chuckled a little, looking down to the ground. “Nor do I have a family anymore.” Dean let out a slow breath, thinking.

 

“Well, you have a new family now, Cas.” He punched Castiel’s arm gently, Castiel looking at him. “You got us.” Castiel nodded, smiling gratefully.

 

“Yes, I- I suppose I do. And that’s a very comforting thing, to know you still have someone even after those you’ve known have turned on you, and…” He paused, going over his words. “I’m thinking too far into things, aren’t I? The here and now, like Michael said, friends, family… Such human things I never thought would apply.” He stood up straight and leaned against the tree, hands fiddling with one another. “You’ve taught me many things, Dean Winchester.” Dean chuckled.

 

“I hope I’ve taught you stuff besides my life’s history,” he said teasingly. He hooked an arm over Castiel’s shoulders, adding, “C’mon, Mr. Wilkes, let’s go do something else.” Castiel furrowed his brow.

 

“I don’t understand that reference.”


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel sat patiently on the other side of the booth as Dean enjoyed his dinner, thinking to himself. He wondered why humans required to eat so much, and frowned a little. “Somethin’ on your mind?” Dean asked through a mouthful, swallowing and taking another bite of his burger. Castiel glanced to the side of fries.

 

“I would… like to try one,” he said hesitantly. Dean gave a nod and turned the plate so the fries were facing Castiel, the angel picking one up apprehensively. He decided to go for it and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. He couldn’t taste anything except…

 

“Molecules,” he muttered. Dean let out a confused “hm?” Castiel popped the rest of his fry into his mouth and tried again. He sighed, swallowing. “All I taste are molecules.” Dean pouted, setting down what little remained of his burger and wiping his hands.

 

“Sorry, Cas.” He leaned back in the booth seats. “Seriously, bud. Not being able to taste food sounds like it sucks.” Castiel gave it another moment, deciding to make an attempt at a joke.

 

“I wouldn’t know what I’m missing out on,” he said, trying to sound cheerful despite how his voice always seemed to stay monotone, “I’ve never tasted food in the first place.” Dean chuckled a little, soon starting to laugh. Castiel smiled a bit at his success.

 

“Good job, Cas,” Dean congratulated once he’d finished. “Okay, you’ve got jokes and being funny down, caring for humans, I think you’ve been working on your filter-”

 

“I have,” Castiel interrupted, “I didn’t say aloud that our waitress with whom you flirted has…. Um…” Dean rose an eyebrow, Castiel finally getting out, “Genital herpes.” Dean’s face went blank and he gave a short nod.

 

“Noted,” he muttered. He shook his head, getting back to business. “What else? I lost track.” Castiel knit his brow for a moment, thinking a bit more. Dean snapped his fingers when he thought of it; “Flirting.” Castiel shook his head, quickly making Dean go silent before he could say his plan.

 

“Angels, we- we aren’t very, well…” He sighed, deadpanning with air quotes, “My ‘people skills’ are ‘rusty.’” Dean rolled his eyes with a smile.

 

“Come on,” he said, “you seriously don’t want to? Every dude likes to get ahold of a girl or a guy now and then.” Castiel glanced away, blushing. Dean leaned forward in his seat, eyebrow raised. “I get it,” he said slowly, “you already have someone in mind.” Castiel’s eyes widened and he shook his head once more, fast enough to give himself a migraine.

 

“I- I don’t,” he lied, then clearing his throat, “we angels aren’t very skilled in the art of attracting mating prospects.” He then added, “The Cherubs are more suited for that, and even then they aren’t the ones being mated.” Dean clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and nodded.

 

“Then that’s out.” They sat in silence for a moment, Dean slapping a twenty onto the table before standing. Castiel did so as well, the pair going outside. “Hey, I have an idea,” Dean said, leaning against the Impala’s driver’s door. He paused, Castiel standing still in front of the car. He was staring up at the sky, watching the stars twinkle and the moon up high.

 

“People say the sky up above are the Heavens,” Castiel murmured, “and what a beautiful idea that is. Truly, truly magnificent.” Dean chuckled.

 

“You really like that philosophical crap, don’t you?” he asked rhetorically. He walked back over and tugged on Castiel’s arm gently. “We gotta go check on Sammy.” Castiel nodded and Dean released his arm, Castiel glancing back down to it. He could see the wrinkles left behind by Dean’s hand in the cloth, then smoothing them out. He got into the car the human way, Dean getting into the driver’s seat. They were quiet for a while, Dean finally speaking up, “Cas, you’re not like every other angel I’ve met.” Castiel rose an eyebrow - he knew he was different from his brothers and sisters but never imagined he could stand out amongst them. “I mean, at first you had a huge stick up your ass, but I guess it’s gone now. I, uh…” He glanced to Castiel as he seemed to do often while in the Impala with him. “I appreciate that. The fact that you helped us. Really, I do.” Castiel was slightly taken aback from the statement. Dean didn’t have much to appreciate in his life, and to say he appreciated Castiel, of all things… It meant a lot to him.

 

“Thank you.”


	6. Chapter 6

“So how’s he doing? I’ve been writing a lot lately, seems like you two have been spending a lot of time together.” Castiel and Dean stood beside each other in Chuck’s house, having moved their motel to somewhere close to Kripke’s Hollow. Castiel tried to keep his eyes off the barely-hidden wing marks burned into the carpet, and luckily Dean was standing in his line of sight to it.

 

“Sammy’s doing okay,” Dean answered, “he’s getting through it.” He looked to Castiel with a soft smile. “Just teachin’ Cas how to be human. He’s doing pretty well, if I do say so myself.” Castiel narrowed his eyes.

 

“You can say so,” Castiel responded, “you are human yourself.” Dean chuckled, jabbing a thumb to Castiel and looking back to Chuck.

 

“As you can see, we still have some things to work on.” He elbowed Castiel playfully, Castiel furrowing his brow. 

 

“I think that’s great,” Chuck chimed in, “not every angel’s willing to do that.” He then grumbled, “Raphael sure as Hell didn’t.” Castiel shuddered slightly at the mention. Chuck turned around, grabbing two beers off the coffee table, handing one to each of them. Castiel peered at his curiously, Dean opening his and having a drink.

 

“Thanks,” Dean said, holding up three fingers while the other two held the bottle. Chuck gave a nod, looking to Castiel.

 

“I have an idea,” Chuck said, rounding the coffee table and sitting down at the couch, pulling his computer into his lap. “I think I know how to get God back.” Castiel’s eyes widened from confusion.

 

“How do you suppose Father would come back?” he inquired, perplexed. Dean gave a nod.

 

“Yeah, how d’ya think that? God’s been AWOL for a while now, according to Anna. He wouldn’t come back for anything unless it was good.” Chuck gave an enthusiastic smile.

 

“Exactly. Maybe…” He started typing on his computer, looking up at Castiel with a hopeful look in his eyes. “Maybe sending God some letters might help. Since I’m the Prophet, He’ll probably, I don’t know, respond.” Castiel cocked his head to the side.

 

“What kind of letter?” he wondered. Chuck chuckled.

 

“Ones about your lessons on friendship,” he proposed, “and at the same time it could clear your name.” Castiel debated the subject, Dean raising his eyebrows.

 

“Really?” he nearly scoffed, “friendship?”

 

“It might work,” Castiel murmured, “it’s worth a shot.” Dean let out a slow, doubting breath, Castiel turning to him. “Dean…”

 

“Alright, alright,” Dean agreed, “so what’re you gonna tell God about ‘friendship?’” He used air quotes, Castiel going over the past few days in his head.

 

“Chuck,” he said, confidence building inside him, “take a letter, please.” Chuck nodded, hands poised over the keys. He turned, eyes closed in thought, hands clasped behind his back. “Dear Father,” he began, “today I’ve learned much about friendship.” He glanced to Dean with a smile playing on his lips. “My good friend, the Righteous Man Dean Winchester, has taught me that not all studying can be fruitful in real life. Only others can prepare you for what’s in store, and friends only strive to make you better. Dean has helped me learn about humans, and I think these lessons are going to come in handy somewhere down the line.” Dean chuckled.

 

“And,” he said, cutting in, “Cas taught  _ me _ not to judge a book by its cover. Seriously,” he added, putting an arm around Castiel’s shoulders, “this angel friend o’mine isn’t like any other angel I’ve met. And I mean that.” Castiel didn’t bother to hide the blush dusting his cheeks this time around, knowing he couldn’t conceal it.

 

“Thank you, Dean.”


End file.
